


Good Soldier

by waywardrose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Anonymous said: I want Hux to throat fuck me
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Good Soldier

You know he’d be talking the whole time. He’d call you such a good little soldier. _His good little soldier._ He’d tell you you’re taking him so well. You’d taken to his conditioning so well. When you gag, and your throat tightens around his cock, he’d moan. His pretty copper hair would fall into disorder; his cheeks flush pink; those gorgeous deep sea-glass green eyes get dark with lust.

He’d fist your hair in his gloved hand and make you fucking take it. And take it. Until he’d thrust in as far as he could. His trimmed pubes tickle your nose. You wouldn’t be able to breathe for a moment as he came right down your hot, constricting throat. Claw at his uniform all you want, darling, you’re swallowing everything.

Then he’d pull out with a pleased sigh, tuck himself away, and shush you. He’d wipe the tears from your cheeks, the drool from your chin. He’d praise you and gather you onto his lap. He’d shower you with kisses and run his palms over your body, pinch your nipples.

You wouldn’t be able to hide how turned on you are. Oh, you’d try to repress a wiggle at his wicked touch. But he’d feel it anyway. He’s quite attuned to you. He’d give you an impish, hungry smirk before sliding those graceful hands of his between your legs…

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
